Estabas a mi lado
by The dark of the light
Summary: Sasuke está enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio, pero ella no le hará ni caso... pero aunque el no se dé cuenta, su verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado... SASUSAKU
1. Hola! Existo!

Estabas a mi lado 

**Summary**: Sasuke está enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio, pero ella no le hará ni caso... pero aunque el no se dé cuenta, su verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado... SASUSAKU

Aclaraciones 

-hola- (dialogo)

"hola" (pensamientos de los personajes)

hola (narro yo, o algún personaje, ya se darán cuenta)

-----o----- (cambio de escena)

(N/A: mis comentarios, XD)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no pertenece, u.u... aunque me lo quedaría:D

Capítulo 1- Hola! Existo! 

Un chico moreno estaba apoyado contra la pared. Parecía que esperaba a alguien.

"uff, siempre lo mismo...me levanto tan temprano solo para verla... Naruto tiene razón, estoy perdiendo todo mi tiempo"

El chico siguió pensando, y pensó, y pensó, y pensó...hasta que alguien lo interrumpió...(N/A: hasta rima, XD)

-Hola Sasuke!- le dijo una chica de pelo rosa- pareces...cansado... no me digas que...

-sii, volví a levantarme temprano para verla...-interrumpió sasuke- aunque fue en vano- agregó en un susurro

-oh...vaya- por un momento el rostro de la chica se ensombreció, para luego volver a tener esa sonrisa alegre que siempre llevaba...- seguro que es solo una estrategia!

-tu crees?- el chico la miró esperanzado

-claro, seguro que le gustas- respondió ella

-tal vez tengas razón- el chico comenzó a animarse- puede que incluso sea ella la de los mensajes anónimos!!- el chico recuperó del todo su ánimo

-ehh...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la chica, ya que fue interrumpida

-eres una genia, sakura!!!!- dijo el mientras la abrazaba- por supuesto, siempre lo haz sido, eres una chica fantástica!

" chica " la voz del chico hacia eco en su cabeza "chica...tan solo una chica...eso soy para el... pues claro, sakura frentona, no pensarías que alguien como el iba a enamorarse de alguien como tú..." la "chica" dio un suspiro y observó a su amigo el cual saltaba de alegría.

-Sasuke- le dijo ella pacientemente- no te ilusiones tanto

-Porque?- le dijo el dejando de saltar- es que tu sabes quien es la de las cartas?

-Ehhh...- dijo ella nerviosa- Pue-s la ver-verdad oí hablar sobre eso, pero igual no s-s-sé muy bien quien es

-de veras?

-de veras- dijo ella y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo rápidamente- te lo juro (N/A: mentirosa mentirosa!!!!)

-bueno, entonces aún quedan esperanzas...YUPI!!!-Dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose a saltar otra vez, lo que provocó que la chica diera otro largo suspiro, un largo y cansino suspiro.

-¿que te parece si vamos yendo hacia clase? ya sabes como se pone yeki si llegamos tarde...-dijo Sakura al chico, el cual exhibía una enorme sonrisa

-si, es mejor que vayamos...- Dijo Sasuke alegre, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una de preocupación-aii, no!!! me olvidé de hacer la tarea!!! hoy será mi fin TT

-no te preocupes- sakura puso los ojos en blanco- yo te los paso...

-de verdad??- Dijo éste, recuperando su ánimo- Gracias Sakura!! Eres genial!!!- dicho esto, se fue corriendo con su panda de amigos- nos vemos luego!!!

-"luego??...dentro de...nunca...siempre igual...siempre sola...a veces siento que me utiliza...y para qué engañarse?? en verdad lo hace...solo soy...algo que está ahí...una molestia más, que sirve de vez en cuando...y eso soy para todos...algo raro que siempre vá solo, como un alma negra...si tan solo pudiera ser mas normal, y pudiera vestirme bien, tal vez alguien se dignaría a hablarme...pero no me alcanza para comprar mucha ropa...si estoy aquí es por la beca...y si vivo, es por ese odioso trabajo...desearía no sentirme tan sola, al menos alguna vez...pero más desearía no estarlo en verdad..."

Los pensamientos de la pelirosa fueron interrumpidos por un gran barullo que se había formado en la entrada. Llegaban los populares, hablando y riéndose, como si todo fuera fantástico.

Pudo observar como su amor miraba a cierta rubia incluida ente el "gran grupo", y se acercaba a hablar con ella. Su corazón se exprimía otra vez, como diariamente. Notó como las lágrimas se reclamaban por salir, y marchó corriendo rumbo a los baños del último piso. Ese era su rincón, ya que nadie nunca se acercaba allí porque se rumoreaba que había un fantasma que todos los días lloraba. Lo que nadie sabía, era que aquel triste llanto era tan solo de una chica llena de soledad, que se despojaba allí de sus penas.

Comenzó a correr hacia allí, pero sin querer tropezó con uno de los chicos populares, tirando todas sus cosas al suelo.

-oh, vaya, lo-lo siento, de verdad no quería- Sakura se disculpó rápidamente del chico, juntó todas sus cosas y se las entregó en la mano- lo siento, disculpa- dicho esto se marchó corriendo, y mientras subía la escalera pudo escuchar las risas de todos, y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron.

Al llegar allí, rápidamente se metió en el último baño, y cerró fuertemente la puerta, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente (N/A: el baño era para discapacitados por lo que era más amplio, porque si se arrodillara en el piso en un baño común de escuela, su cara quedaría estampada en el inodoro, con el poco espacio que hay, jaja)

Luego de un rato, la pelirrosa escuchó la campana. Ni se inmutó. Faltaría a la primera clase, como normalmente. Esperaría hasta el receso, y entonces saldría como si nada. Y así lo hizo. Esperó la campana hasta que sonó, y salió fuera, caminando lentamente, secando un poco más sus lágrimas para que no se notaran.

Bajó algunos pisos, hasta llegar al mismo sitio del cual se había marchado corriendo. Dobló la esquina y caminó por un pasillo hasta encontrarse con una puerta que daba al comedor, en el cual la gente desayunaba. Estaba lleno de gente, y nadie le prestó atención al entrar.

La chica no sintió nada, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible. Cogió su bandeja y se sirvió algunas pocas cosas que quedaban, y luego se sentó sola y apartada en una mesa. Si hubiera podido, se hubiera marchado a la terraza, pero ahora habían prohibido ir allí sin un permiso especial. Miró la comida. Repugnante, como normalmente, por lo que su apetito voló como un ave. Se entretuvo observando el lugar, apartando su comida para no vomitar.

Vio algunas mesas. Algunos charlaban, otros reían, otros se contaban secretos y hasta se pasaban deberes no hechos. Pero ella, estaba sola, y no tenía a nadie a quien contárselo, sólo a su soledad.

Continuó observando hasta que su vista se paró en una mesa en especial. Allí estaban Ino y Sasuke hablando, junto con varios amigos más, en la mesa de los populares (N/A: suena cursi, lo sé...).Vió como Sasuke hacia un comentario e Ino se reía, desviando la vista hacia algún punto, al parecer buscando a alguien. Lo que la sorprendió fue que la vista de la rubia se posó en ella, y le comentó algo a Sasuke...

-------------o-----------------

Y entonces va y le dice- Sasuke contaba su chiste con mucha emoción- eres patéticamente patético- Todos empezaron a reír, incluida cierta rubia.

Luego de algunas risas, Ino comenzó a observar el lugar, tal parecía buscando a alguien, hasta que su vista paró en una pelirrosa con un aspecto lastimoso, que parecía estar sola.

-¿pasa algo, Ino?- Dijo Sasuke, viendo que miraba hacia un punto inconcreto

-no, nada...sólo que...- Dijo la nombrada, y hizo una pausa- nunca había visto a aquella chica...¿tú la conoces?

Sasuke siguió la vista de la muchacha para saber a quien se refería, y sus ojos pararon en la pelirrosa, la cual con su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano, miraba su plato con la mirada perdida. Parecía que pensaba en algo muy importante

-ah! Sakura...es algo rara, viste algo descolocado y siempre vá sola- Dijo Sasuke- pero es una buena chica...siempre me pasa los debe...UYY, LOS DEBERES, TENGO QUE PEDÍRSELOS!!- Exclamó Sasuke, llevándose una mano a la frente

La pelirrosa al parecer decidió salir de su colapso, y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse de aquel sitio.

-Anda, vé, te guardamos el sitio- Dijo Ino a Sasuke, el cual le sonrió para luego ir corriendo detrás de la chica, la cual ya estaba fuera del comedor.

--------o---------

"dónde puedo ir?...arriba otra vez, no me queda otra...prefiero eso a estar allí dentro para nada...ai..."

La chica caminó lentamente y sin ánimo por el pasillo que dirigía a las escaleras. Hoy era uno de esos días que desearía no existieran.

Se acercó a la escalera, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, y, cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, notó como la puerta del comedor se abría, por lo que apuró el paso. Si la veían llorando, creerían que era aún mas rara. Subió rápidamente los 5 escalones siguientes, pero enseguida tuvo que parar, ya que alguien la llamó.

-Eh, Sakura! a donde vas?-Pudo escuchar que una voz la nombraba, pero no la reconoció "vaya, alguien que se dá cuenta que existo...pero justo en el peor momento..."

Sakura secó algunas traviesas lágrimas que antes habían escapado de sus ojos, y se giró. Su sorpresa fue ver que el que la llamaba era el chico de sus sueños imposibles.

-emmm...-Sakura no sabía que decir, ya que no podía revelarle el preciado secreto de los baños que guardaba- solo...salí un rato, el ruido me molestaba- Dicho esto, dirigió su melancólica mirada al piso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha

-Oye, te ocurre algo?- Dijo mirándola con cara de ?? (N/A: jajaja)

-no, nada...solo que...desaprobé una materia y...estoy algo mal...solo eso- Sabía que no había sonado muy convincente, pero no le importaba, no quería que el Uchiha supiera cuanto sufría.

-ohh, bueno...tus padres son muy estrictos, verdad?- Realmente, Sasuke tampoco tenía mucho que decir

-no tengo padres- murmuró Sakura, y bajó la cabeza, para que sus largos cabellos rosas taparan su cara, así el chico no veía su tristeza

-oh, vaya...lo siento- El chico se enterneció, pero pronto recordó que lo esperaban..."vaya, solo pasar unos minutos sin verla ya me desesperan...como puedo decirle que me dé las cosas, no quiero sonar tan directo"

-necesitas que te pase los deberes, verdad?- Dijo la chica, como si pudiera leer la mente del chico-para eso es para lo único que sirvo- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, para que Sasuke no pudiera escucharlo

-emm, si...te lo agradecería-Afirmó el Uchiha

Sakura revolvió en su bolso, hasta que sacó una carpeta, y se la entregó al chico, el cual parecía estar algo más aliviado.

-gracias-Dijo éste mirándola agradecido- me salvaste la vida

-no es nada, Sasuke-Dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa, la cual parecía más bien una mueca, pero el despistado Uchiha no le prestó atención, ya que tenía otras 'cosas' en la cabeza.

Sakura solo volteó rápidamente y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, desapareciendo de la vista del chico, el cual solo se giró y entró nuevamente al comedor.

Buscó la mesa de Ino, y vio que solo ella lo esperaba, cosa que lo puso sumamente feliz, y comenzó a acercarse hacia allí. Pero algo, más bien alguien, lo detuvo. Un chico alto, moreno de ojos azules, uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela, se acercó a Ino...a su Ino...y la saludó con un pico, mientras la abrazaba. El corazón del chico se hizo añicos. Se sentía realmente mal. Lo mejor sería marcharse de allí, sino quedaría como un idiota. Y así lo hizo. Volvió a salir del comedor, y comenzó a subir las mismas escaleras por las cuales había pasado cierta pelirrosa hacía algunos minutos. Decidió ir con ella, al menos así tendría alguien con quien desahogarse, y sabía que podía confiar en Sakura, ya que ella...no tenía a quien contárselo tampoco. Esa chica le daba lástima, la verdad. La buscó en todos los pisos, hasta llegar al último. Había muy malos rumores sobre ese piso, y la verdad causaba escalofríos, estaba totalmente solitario, como si nadie hubiera ido en años, pero el Uchiha no le tomó importancia, y se enfrascó en su búsqueda.

Caminó algunos pasos, y se aproximó a uno baños. Podía oír un sollozo. Notó como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, pero no se rindió. Entró al baño, y, guiándose por el sollozo, se dirigió al último baño.

-Sakura, eres tú?- Dijo, hablándole a una puerta cerrada- soy yo, Sasuke

---------------o----------------

Sakura volvió a sollozar, sin percatarse de que alguien se acercaba.

"por qué ni siquiera te das cuenta de que existo? si tan solo tú me quisieras, mi corazón se llenaría de felicidad"

De golpe sus sollozos cesaron. Pudo oír pasos cerca de su puerta.

-Sakura, eres tú?- La sangre se le heló. La habían descubierto- soy yo, Sasuke

"oh, no...ahora que hago??...no puedo decirle 'oh, es que me sentía tan sola que no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar por toda mi vida como una idiota, esperando que me ames'...vaya, eso fue duro..."

-Sakura? estás ahí?- La insistente voz del Uchiha la atormentaba- si estás, contéstame, por favor

La chica ni se inmutó. No pensaba dejar que la descubrieran. Esperó algunos minutos más, hasta que el chico pareció desistir, y escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban lentamente.

"será mejor que me vaya de aquí, si a algún otro valiente se le ocurre venir a visitarme, estoy frita"

Sakura se secó las lágrimas, y abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. Se asomó, verificando que no hubiera nadie, y, al confirmarlo, fue rápidamente hacia abajo. Pero al bajar la escalera, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

-Hola Sakura- El pelinegro de arriba estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo de las escaleras- te he buscado por todos lados...dónde estabas??

-ohh, es que...-"vamos Sakura, piensa, piensa"- me perdí, nn

El chico la miró sospechosamente, y Sakura se quedó petrificada. Si él descubriera su secreto, si sería un infierno. Pero, por suerte para la chica, el pelinegro tan solo se rió por lo que Sakura le había dicho.

-eres una despistada, Sakura- Dijo el chico, riendo aún

-lo sé- Respondió la pelirrosa, mostrando una linda sonrisa.

"vaya, su sonrisa se parece a la de Ino...de seguro son parientes, luego tengo que preguntárselo"-El pelinegro pensaba con mucha fruición.

-oye Sasuke- Dijo la chica, lo que provocó que él la mirara

-dime- Respondió el nombrado

-que te trae por aquí? Nunca suelo verte en los últimos pisos- "en realidad, nunca suelo verte..."

-oh, es que te estaba buscando-

-oh...y, que necesitas?- Continuó Sakura, haciéndose la indiferente, aunque su corazón latía fuertemente "¡se acordó de mí!...le habré dado todos los deberes??"

-quería...hablar contigo...-El corazón de la chica aumentó su velocidad, había oído esa frase en muchas de sus películas románticas favoritas.

-d-de veras?...sobre qué?-

-pues...he descubierto algo- Dijo el chico misteriosamente

-ah, sí? El qué?- La chica moría de ansias "vamos, Sasuke, solo tú puedes acabar con mi soledad..."

-que...-El chico puso una cara triste, como si no le hubieran comprado el dulce que quería-Ino tiene novio...

La chica se hundió otra vez...pero, al ver a Sasuke triste, puso una de sus mejores sonrisas de ánimo, y se dispuso a consolarlo.

-bah...no lo creo- Dijo la chica, aún algo decepcionada- como lo sabes??

-les ví...besándose- Dijo el pelinegro, mirando el piso

-Oh!...-La chica no sabía que decir, así que tan solo se puso enfrente suyo, y le abrazó. El chico se sonrojó rápidamente, y, algo sorprendido, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Ya no se sentía tan mal, al menos alguien se molestaba en consolarlo.

-vaaya...quien lo hubiera imaginado- Se escuchó una voz muy conocida para Sakura, la cual se separó rápidamente de Sasuke para ver quien los había visto, aunque sabía muy bien que era ella.

-la tonta de mi hermana, con el guapo de Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo una chica que se parecía a Sakura, aunque era algo mayor que ella- cuánto le pagas, Sakura? debe ser una gran cifra para aceptar estar contigo...porque eso significa caer en picado- La chica movió la mano hacia abajo, burlándose de su hermana, la cual tan solo evitaba mirarla.

-que necesitas, Hana?- Dijo suavemente Sakura, conteniéndose.

- tan solo vengo a decirte que papá no piensa pagar más tu escuela, ya que la mía dá mucho gasto- Dijo Hana, mirándola con superioridad- ya lo sabes, Sakura, él mismo te lo dijo, tu solo fuiste un error, muy molesto por cierto, por lo que no piensan pagar tu "porquería de colegio"...

-De acuerdo, Hana- Respondió Sakura, aún manteniendo la calma, aunque sintiéndose humillada, ya que le había contado todo su secreto a Sasuke- si no necesitas nada más, puedes retirarte-

-quien te... - Hana se dispuso a pelear, pero fue interrumpida

- que te vaya bien en tu nueva universidad, Hana- La chica elevó la voz, ignorando a Hana, la cual luego de insultarla, se marchó.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, el cual había presenciado la escena con algo de confusión, pensaba "un error??... Quién era ella?? Por qué trata tan mal a Sakura?? Si dice papá, supuestamente debería ser su hermana... pero no era que no tenía ven, nuestro Uchiha estaba echo un lío.

Continuará...

Dejen reviews!!


	2. Ino Yamanaka

Estabas a mi lado 

**Summary**: Sasuke está enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio, pero ella no le hará ni caso... pero aunque él no se dé cuenta, su verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado... SASUSAKU

Aclaraciones 

-Hola- **(diálogo)**

"_Hola"_ **(pensamientos de los personajes)**

Hola **(narro yo, o algún personaje, ya se darán cuenta)**

-----o----- **(cambio de escena)**

(N/A: Hola) **(mis comentarios, XD)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0- **(vueltas al pasado)**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no pertenece, u.u... aunque me lo quedaría:D

Capítulo 2- Ino Yamanaka 

Sakura se quedó parada, viendo la escalera por la cual había bajado su hermana. No tenía la menor idea de que le diría a Sasuke. Porque, claro está, le preguntaría.

Conociéndolo, Sasuke era bastante caradura.

-Sakura – Ya empezaba con el cuestionario... ¿Por qué, maldita sea, ese chico tenía que ser tan curioso?- Esa chica... ¿Era tu hermana?

-Ehh... algo así- Respondió ésta, aún sin saber muy bien qué decirle al Uchiha. ¿La verdad? Ni pensarlo... Sería demasiado humillante. Pero, entonces... ¿Qué podría decirle?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Continuó interrogando el pelinegro, sin "pelos en la lengua" (N/A: es decir, diciendo todo directamente, sin "guardarse nada").

- En realidad, sería algo así como una prima...- Dijo la chica, sin mirarlo a los ojos- Lo que ella quiso decir cuando dijo mis padres fue... esto... que eran mis tíos... porque siempre los llamamos así...

-Oh, entonces ellos te adoptaron- Sin saber la razón, a la chica le habían dolido esas palabras. El chico tenía muy poco tacto para decir las cosas. Y peor aún con ella, siendo que era la persona más sensible del Universo.

-Emmm... sí – Le dolía tener que mentirle, pero no podía... no podía decirle la verdad, no aún. Él no sabría entender lo que para ella significaba todo esto. Y, en parte, tampoco ella misma lo entendía.

-Ustedes...quiero decir... tú y tu prima... se...llevan algo mal, ¿cierto?- Dijo Sasuke, intentando no ser demasiado brusco (aunque sin lograrlo, claro).

-No... es que ella a veces se comporta así... tiene sus días... ya sabes... rayados- Él la miró sin demasiada convicción, pero decidió no preguntar más con respecto a su "prima".

-Seguirás viniendo al colegio, ¿verdad?- Dijo el chico. Sakura se sentía cada vez peor. Sabía que él decía eso sólo porque sino no tendría a quien pedirle los deberes. Una parte de su corazón, la parte de las ilusiones, quería creer que no era esa la causa, que en realidad el chico quería que ella se quedara porque le agradaba su presencia. Pero la otra parte, la que mostraba la realidad, estaba segura de que no era por esa causa.

-Supongo... que sí- Dijo lo último con un toque de tristeza en la voz –Bueno, Sasuke... si no te molesta, yo... tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que... me voy.

-Ah. Claro, como tú quieras- Respondió sin demasiada emoción. Nuevamente sus pensamientos se habían posado en cierta rubia de ojos azules. Tan concentrado estaba, que no se fijó que la chica subía corriendo las escaleras. Subía corriendo las escaleras hacia el último piso.

-------------o-------------

La profesora se pasaba entre los bancos, viendo con ojos amenazadores si los aterrados alumnos habían completado sus tareas. Esa mujer en verdad daba miedo.

- Muy bien, chicos- Dijo, cuando terminó de revisar los desastrosos (la mayoría) cuadernos. –Parece que hoy a nadie se le 'olvidó' hacer la tarea. Mejor. No tengo ganas de llevarme ningún disgusto. Bueno, empecemos con la historia de Fernando VII...

Así transcurrió la aburrida clase, entre gritos, avioncitos de papel, y fastidiosos relatos de una entusiasmada profesora sobre la vida de Fernando VII.

Por suerte para cierta pelirrosa, ese maldito lunes se había acabado. Pero, claro, ahora le tocaba trabajar. Aunque al menos allí alguien le hablaba.

Se encaminó escaleras abajo, hacia la primera planta, deseando no cruzarse con nadie. Mejor así, sería demasiado horrible que se repitiera el accidente de aquella mañana.

Pero, al parecer, nuevamente la suerte decidió no ponerse de su parte, y una pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad? – Dijo mirándola, algo asqueada -Ino te busca, dice que la esperes en la puerta de entrada.

-¿Ino Yamanaka? – Preguntó la aludida, algo asombrada –¿Y por qué me busca ella?

-No lo sé- Dijo, y luego se marchó, moviendo las caderas –Pero más vale que la esperes en la entrada. No le gusta que la dejen plantada.

La pelirrosa no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, ya que la misma pregunta que ella había realizado a la chica aún rondaba su cabeza.

-"_¿Ino Yamanaka? ¿Para qué me buscará? ¿Sasuke le habrá dicho algo de mí? ¿Será para pedirme los deberes?"_- Con todas esas preguntas se dirigió a la puerta de entrada a esperar a la rubia. Mejor que se apresurara. No sólo porque las dudas la estaban consumiendo. Sino porque llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Y su jefe no era precisamente 'comprensivo'.

-------------o-------------

Una broma. Sí, eso debía ser. Una broma de mal gusto. Muy mal gusto. Y es que aún no lo podía terminar de creer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos, y la rubia por la cual esperaba aún no llegaba. Ya prácticamente no quedaba gente en el colegio. Ni tampoco quedaban esperanzas.

Entonces las puertas del colegio se abrieron, y la rubia por la cual esperaba salió, rodeada por el acostumbrado grupo de gente. Incluyendo a un Sasuke con pinta de embobado. Maldito Sasuke, era increíble el poder que tenía para lograr hacerla sentir mal.

-Ino-chan, ¿mañana en tu casa, entonces?- Preguntó una chica con dos moños en la cabeza, que agarraba con posesión la mano de un chico de mirada blanca.

-Sí, nos vemos Tenten, Neji –Respondió la aludida, saludando con una pequeña reverencia a sus amigos.

-¡INOO-CHANN, DATTEBAYO! ¡SERÁ GENIAL!- Chilló un escandaloso rubio, provocando la molesta mirada de todos, y una pequeña sonrisita por parte de cierta pelirrosa. Ese rubio siempre le había parecido simpático y abierto con todo el mundo. Aunque tal vez demasiado escandaloso –¡Y TODO SERÁ GRACIAS A MÍ!

-¡Si tú no haz hecho nada, Naruto! Todo se lo debemos a Ino y Temari, sino no hubiera sido posible –Bufó Kiba, acompañado de un recién llegado Akamaru, molesto por los gritos del rubio.

-Kiba tiene razón, Naruto –Dijo Ino –Las únicas que merecen un homenaje somos Temari y yo.

-Bah, esa bruja con pelos de punta – Criticó Naruto, haciendo un ademán de molestia con la mano –Nunca le rendiré homenaje a semejante arpía , ¡JÁ!

Pronto el rubio recibió una colleja por parte de Ino, a la cual ponía furiosa que criticaran a su idolatrada hermanita mayor.

-¡MÁS VALE QUE CIERRES LA BOCA, NARUTO! ¡PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE SERÁS HOMBRE MUERTO! –Vaya, quien diría que una chica que parecía tan dulce y tranquila pudiese esconder semejante carácter -¡Y AHORA, MÁRCHATE DE MI VISTA, QUE ME PONES DE MAL HUMOR!

-Bah, otra bruja con pelos de punta, sólo que más chillona –Murmuró bajito el rubio. Podía ser molesto y gritón, pero no era tonto en absoluto.

-Bueno, Ino, nosotros nos vamos –Se despidieron Kiba, Akamaru y Sasuke –Y cuídate de...ya sabes quien –Dijo dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a la pelirrosa, la cual sólo se sintió morir otra vez.

Luego de que todos se marcharan, Ino se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura, sonriendo.

-Hola –Dijo la rubia

-Hola –Respondió secamente Sakura. Aún le dolían las palabras del chico acompañado por el perro. "_Kiba, eh... me parece que tú y yo no nos llevaremos bien"_

-Sakura Haruno, ¿cierto?- La nombrada asintió rápidamente –Encantada, soy Ino Yamanaka –Dijo, tendiéndole una mano, a la cual Sakura tomó sin demasiados ánimos.

-Bueno, y, ¿Qué querías? Disculpa si soy un poco grosera, pero es que estoy algo apurada, y... –La Yamanaka la silenció con la mano

-Seré breve, no te preocupes. Hoy en el almuerzo me he fijado en ti, más bien, en tu pelo. –Hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos –Mañana mi hermana abrirá una peluquería, y para ayudarla nos ofrecimos a dejar que nos corte el pelo, y luego hacerle de publicidad. Un color de pelo como el tuyo llamaría mucho la atención, por eso me preguntaba si querrías ayudarnos –Al decir todo esto, la rubia no dejó de sonreír, aunque cierta preocupación por su hermana se reflejaba en sus ojos. Eso enterneció a la sentimental pelirrosa, por lo que no le quedó otra que aceptar.

-Claro, me encantaría ayudarte –Dijo, con la mejor de sus sonrisas -¿Dónde y a qué hora?

-¿Sabes dónde queda mi casa? La de la calle Equerrevía, esa que tiene dos pisos –Sakura asintió –Ve allí mañana, de ahí nos vamos todos juntos en mi coche.

-De acuerdo, pero, oye... ¿puedo traer a una amiga? Tiene un pelo hermoso, y ayudará mucho –Preguntó tímida la pelirrosa.

-Claro, cuantos más, mejor –Dijo la rubia, para luego agarrar las manos de la chica, con algo de emoción en los ojos–¿De veras que vendrás?

-Sí –Respondió sorprendida ante el ánimo que demostraba la Yamanaka -

-¡Me alegro tanto!¡me fascina tu pelo! –Gritó emocionada la rubia, para después dar un saltito de alegría –Bueno, Sakura, encantada de conocerte, ¡nos veremos allí! –Dijo, para luego salir corriendo. Pero al ver que la chica de pelo rosa tenía que irse a pie, se paró en seco.

-Oye Sakura...¿Te llevo? Tómalo como un agradecimiento –Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Al parecer había encontrado a una persona a la cual no le importaba su aspecto. Y esa persona era la que menos hubiera pensado en su vida.

Ino Yamanaka

-0-0-0-0-0-0- FIN FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Continuará! En este capítulo dejé algunas pistas de lo que vendrá!

En cuanto pueda, subo el capítulo 3!

Mil gracias a todos los que comentaron, espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo cap!

Dejen reviews!

Y estoy harta de las exclamaciones! XD!


	3. Otra vez

Estabas a mi lado 

**Summary**: Sasuke está enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio, pero ella no le hará ni caso... pero aunque él no se dé cuenta, su verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado... SASUSAKU

Aclaraciones 

-Hola- **(diálogo)**

"_Hola"_ **(pensamientos de los personajes)**

Hola **(narro yo, o algún personaje, ya se darán cuenta)**

-----o----- **(cambio de escena)**

(N/A: Hola) **(mis comentarios, XD)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0- **(vueltas al pasado)**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no pertenece, u.u... aunque me lo quedaría:D

Capítulo 2- Otra vez 

Los atrevidos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, haciendo despertar a una hermosa chica de ojos brillantes.

-Hoy será un gran día! –Dijo para sí misma, sonriendo. Aunque pronto cambió su alegre expresión a una con un deje de preocupación. –Al menos eso espero. ¡Por favor, Kami-sama, que a mi hermanita le vaya bien en su nueva peluquería!

Luego de eso, la rubia volvió a sonreír, para luego levantarse de la cama con cobijas rosadas.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, esa mañana se había despertado más temprano que lo acostumbrado. Incluso se había despertado más temprano que el resto de su familia.

Decidió preparar un rico desayuno para su hermosa familia. De verdad los quería tanto.

No podría vivir sin ellos.

-------------o-------------

Despertó con ojeras bajo unos cansados orbes verdes, que denotaban tristeza. Se levantó corriendo de la cama, y empezó a cambiarse. Otra vez se había despertado tarde. Y no podría siquiera desayunar. Todo por ese maldito despertador que decidió estropearse.

Había sido un regalo de su tía Tsunade, un reloj suizo que tenía una alarma lo suficientemente potente como para despertar a alguien como ella. Le tenía mucho cariño, ya que su tía Tsunade era la madre que nunca pudo tener.

Pero el péndulo se le había resbalado a Choji una tarde hacía algunas semanas, y, a juzgar por los movimientos de las manecillas, estaba estropeado. Había llorado mucho, ya que era el único regalo que aún conservaba. Los demás los había perdido todos, y algunos se los había robado Hana. Decía que eran "demasiado para alguien como ella".

Choji era un chico de"huesos grandes", aún de pequeño, por lo que había tenido una vida parecida a la suya. La gente siempre lo despreciaba, y, por lo que supo, nunca tuvo un amigo hasta que la conoció a ella.

De pequeños, se habían hecho buenos amigos, sin importar que uno fuera gordito, y otra con frente grande y ropas viejas. Siempre se habían comprendido bien.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera roto su más preciado objeto. Aún estaba enfadada con él. Él trataba de que la perdonara, regalándole bombones. Eso la molestaba aún más. No quería pedirle que le mandara a arreglar el reloj, pero sí quería que lo hiciera. Ella no tenía dinero para hacerlo. Y menos para comprar uno nuevo. Lo mejor sería que él se ofreciera solo, pero no había caso. Se lo había insinuado varias veces, pero su amigo era igual o más despistado que cierto chico que robaba unas cuantas de sus pensativas tardes. Y, extrañamente, tenía el mismo tacto deplorable que Sasuke. Debían ser parientes.

Su vida le recordaba a la cenicienta. Ella era la protagonista. Y Choji, el panadero simpaticón que ¡Oh! había roto inintencionadamente su hermoso zapatito de cristal. Y ahora él re regalaba muchos panes para que lo perdonara. Pero lo que ella quería era su preciado zapatito de cristal, y no un montón de panes.

Aún así, daba igual. Sabía que a su vida no le estaba marcada un "final feliz de cuentos de hadas".

Luego de algunos minutos, la pelirrosa bajó corriendo las escaleras de su departamento. Hacía poco lo había heredado de su tía, la cual se había ido a vivir a un pueblo a 200 km de allí, cosa que acrecentó su tristeza. Pero era su vida, y ella no podía interferir por más que le doliera. Ya bastante hacía por ella regalándole ese departamento. Pero lo hacía porque sabía lo poco que la querían en su casa. Siempre había sido la denegada de la familia, desde que podía recordar. Hana siempre se llevaba todo, y ella se hundía en la tristeza. Continuamente pensaba que todo eso parecía una telenovela dramática.

Y en verdad lo parecía.

No tenía ningún amigo dentro de la escuela. Y sólo tres fuera.

El chico que quería sólo tenía en cuenta sus deberes.

Vivía sola en un departamento pequeño, con apenas ropa, comida, y con una beca para estar en el colegio.

Sumándole que tenía ese apestoso trabajo, que Hana le quitaba todo lo que podía, y que sus padres la detestaban, su vida parecía enormemente una telenovela dramática.

Error.

LO ERA.

-------------o-------------

Ino subió al coche que la llevaría al colegio. Había salido un poco más temprano, ya que Sasuke le había pedido que pasara a recogerlo por su casa.

Al llegar al hogar del pelinegro, paró su vehículo y tocó el claxon para advertir a su amigo que había llegado.

Este enseguida salió por la puerta, saludando a su madre, mientras corría hacia el auto de la rubia.

-Buenos días, Sasuke! –Dijo alegre la rubia al verlo entrar en el coche. Este rápidamente se sonrojó.

-Buenos días, Ino –Balbuceó, mientras observaba lo hermosa que era. Su pelo rubio cubría sus hombros, y hasta un poco más abajo. Sus ojos azules resaltaban su hermoso rostro de tez blanca, y tenía el cuerpo de una mujer. Aunque sólo tenía 16 años.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se me corrió el rimel, acaso? –Dijo, algo confusa por la profunda mirada del pelinegro. Él apartó la mirada, nuevamente sonrojado, y luego logró decir.

-No te preocupes, estás tan linda... –Dijo Sasuke, y la miró –Como siempre.

Ino sólo sonrió, y luego arrancó el coche, mirando hacia la calle.

-Gracias Sasuke, eres muy dulce. –Dijo, con cariño. Sasuke era un muy buen chico. Siempre le había caído bien.

-Bueno, y, ¿cómo te fue ayer con Sakura? –Preguntó el moreno, para que no se formara uno de esos incómodos silencios que tanto odiaba.

-Oh, genial! –Alegó, contenta –Aceptó venir. Y dijo que traería a una amiga.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Acaso tiene alguna? –Preguntó irónico el pelinegro.

Ino puso una expresión de disgusto. Eso le había caído mal.

-No sé por qué dices eso, Sasuke. Ella me pareció muy simpática –Dijo con un tono algo molesto

-Oh, vamos... Es una total lunática, siempre va sola, nunca la he visto con alguien más aparte de mí –Se defendió el Uchiha.

-Pues a mí me cayó bien. No me parece mala persona –Sasuke la miró, y pareció reflexionar.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero a mí me sigue pareciendo una total lunática –Dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada. La rubia se molestó aún más.

-Eres malo, Sasuke. Esa pobre chica se ve muy sola. –Apuntó, mirándolo –Bueno, ya hablaremos otro día de eso. Ya hemos llegado.

Ambos bajaron del coche, y fueron al encuentro con sus amigos, que los esperaban en uno de los bancos del patio del colegio.

-¿Qué tal, parejita? Hoy parecen algo disgustados –Se mofó Kiba, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Ino, y una mirada amenazante por parte de Sasuke. Le molestaba que Kiba se burlara de él. Aunque esa broma en particular no le disgustaba tanto.

-Cuenta, Ino –Dijo Naruto –¿Qué locuras te dijo ayer la pelirrosa rarita?

Ino lo miró con disgusto.

-Eres un idiota, Naruto –Dijo, y le dio un zape (un golpe). Se lo merecía.

-Nosotros concordamos con él, Ino –Se metió Tenten –Esa chica es muy rara

-¡Yo no creo que sea tan rara! –Respondió enojada Ino –Qué más da que se vista como un payaso y no hable con nadie, ¡sigue siendo humana! Y por más que sea algo rara... o bueno, muy muy rara, es...

Neji carraspeó, interrumpiéndola. Eso eran malas noticias. La pelinegra con moños, Tenten, señaló con la vista detrás suyo.

Al voltearse, se encontró con una pelirrosa con expresión triste.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Sakura! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Qué necesitas?! –La nombrada se entristeció aún más, tanto que no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a la ojiazul. Ino se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. Por suerte la pelirrosa no hizo ningún escándalo. Sólo esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Bien... –Dijo, bajito –Tan sólo quería decirte que no podré ir hoy a la peluquería de tu hermana...

-¿Por qué? –Exclamó triste la rubia. La decepción era latente en sus ojos.

-Problemas familiares –Dijo, y se retiró, sin mas.

Los chicos se la quedaron mirando. Por un momento compartieron miradas cómplices, demostrando que la chica les daba lástima. Pero luego siguieron riendo, y contando cosas como normalmente. La tristeza de Sakura no había provocado demasiada importancia por parte de todos.

Pero aún así, la rubia no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Al menos, por dentro.

-------------o-------------

Otra vez en ese odioso baño. Y ella que pensó que todo esto se terminaría gracias a Ino.

_Pero había vuelto gracias a ella._

Era mentira lo de la peluquería. Pero no podía ir, no luego de lo que había oído. Era demasiado rara como para tener esa clase de amigos.

Y pensar que por un momento creyó que la aceptarían. Pero todo se había ido al traste. Y toda la ilusión había quedado nuevamente en el baño de aquel último piso.

Otra vez iba a ser un día horrible. Otra vez.

---------------------------

Cap 3 up!

Y no tardé tanto en actualizar, jiji... es que tenía inspiración! Y por ahora no se va (por suerte).

Nuevamente agradezco mucho todos los reviews, me hacen muy feliz!

Espero que no se hayan decepcionado con este capítulo! Las cosas están "otra vez" mal para Sakura, pero pronto mejorará. Bah, no sé si tan pronto, pero de a poquito sí.

Bueno, los dejo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y dejen reviews! ("otra vez" con mi afán a las exclamaciones, jiji!)


	4. Una luz negra en mi oscuridad

Estabas a mi lado

**Summary**: Sasuke está enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio, pero ella no le hará ni caso... pero aunque él no se dé cuenta, su verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado... SASUSAKU

Aclaraciones

-Hola- **(diálogo)**

"Hola" **(pensamientos de los personajes)**

Hola **(narro yo, o algún personaje, ya se darán cuenta)**

-----o----- **(cambio de escena)**

(N/A: Hola) **(mis comentarios, XD)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0- **(vueltas al pasado)**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no pertenece, u.u... aunque me lo quedaría :D

Capítulo 4- Una luz pelinegra en mi oscuridad

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

El taladrante sonido del reloj se colaba en los oídos de una bonita rubia de ojos azules, fundiéndose en su cerebro haciéndola desesperar aún más. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Sakura. No podía permitir que las cosas acabaran así, necesitaba sí o sí su pelo. Pero, además de eso, se sentía culpable. Esa chica de ojos verdes le producía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Tenía ganas de conocerla. Estaba segura de que, en el fondo, tras esas inexpresivas miradas, tras esas ropas desgastadas, se escondía alguien de un enorme corazón. Un enorme corazón rodeado de hielo. Como una rosa en invierno. Y ella quería descongelarla, fundir ese hielo con el calor de la amistad.

"_Qué idioteces que estoy pensando, dios"_- susurró para sí misma la pensativa muchacha- "_más vale que ese maldito timbre suene rápido o me volveré loca..."-_

Al parecer, el cielo escuchó sus ruegos, ya que la campana, aún más taladrante que el reloj, aunque con cierto ánimo reflejado en su melodía, se decidió a sonar.

Rápidamente toda la gente presente corrió hacia la salida, aplastándose en la puerta. La rubia se desesperó aún más.

-¡Venga! ¡Abrid paso de una maldita vez que tengo prisa! -Chilló, furiosa, a lo que sus compañeros no hicieron ni caso.

La chica sólo suspiró. Debía resignarse y esperar a que sus compañeros se decidieran a buscar una forma más fácil de salir por una minúscula puerta todos juntos.

-Probablemente en la clase de Sakura sea igual. Conociéndola, aún no debe haber logrado salir- La rubia intentó calmarse a sí misma para no asesinar a alguien. Aunque lo mejor sería alejar el cuchillo, sino no resistiría (N/A: xD)

Aunque su pensamiento estuvo muy equivocado. La clase de Sakura definitivamente era un caos, sí. Pero ella ya no estaba allí. Es más, ni siquiera había estado en la entretenida clase de matemáticas.

-----o-----

Sakura jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, sentada en el mismo sitio donde había abrazado a Sasuke. Tal vez con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí. O tal vez con la esperanza de que él la encontrara a ella. Tal vez con la esperanza de que alguien se acordara de su existencia. Aunque en los 5 minutos de recreo que llevaban corriendo, nadie parecía acordarse de la chica solitaria y rara. O al menos, eso aparentaba el tiempo.

De pronto se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera. Al parecer estaban apurados, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que chocaban en los escalones. Ella mantuvo la vista fija en la escalera, ansiosa de saber quien era la persona que interrumpía su aburrimiento.

Y por allí, como salido de una estrella, apareció él. No podía creerlo. No podría creer que Sasuke estuviera allí, frente a ella, parado mirándola con ojitos brillantes. Ella tan sólo miró a sus ojos, ya que percibía algo extraño en ellos. Como un sentimiento nuevo. Y luego se fijó en su rostro.

_Un momento._

Sasuke no tenía rayas bajo los ojos. Sasuke no tenía el pelo así de largo. Ni tampoco era tan alto. Ése no era Sasuke.

Pero era tan parecido a él... incluso esos ojos azabache eran iguales a los suyos. Una extraña curiosidad la invadió.

_¿Quién era ese chico pelinegro, tan parecido a su amor?_

-----o-----

Corría desesperadamente escaleras arriba. No podía creer que el tonto de su hermano se hubiera llevado su informe. Estaba a punto de suspender su más preciada materia y sólo por culpa de un enano tonto como él.

¡¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su trabajo tirado en el último piso del colegio?! Sin duda alguna, iba a hacérselo pagar muy caro. Es más, ya no estaría vivo si no fuera su 'querido' hermanito menor. Su 'querido' hermanito menor con cabeza de kiwi.

Apuró el paso, ya estaba a punto de llegar al anteúltimo piso, si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo. Pero entonces sucedió lo que en su vida hubiera esperado. Mejor dicho, lo que sus ojos jamás hubieran esperado.

Había conocido chicas en su vida. Montones y montones de chicas. Altas, bajas, no tanto, gorditas, flacas, y normales, rubias, morenas, e incluso pelirrojas, pero jamás había visto una como esa.

Un ángel. Un ángel de hermoso pelo rosa. Con ojitos verdes, solitarios como los suyos. Demandando protección, abrazos. Demandando amor.

Se quedó atontado mirándola. Y ella mirándolo a él. Al principio, con amor latente reflejado en sus ojos. Y luego curiosidad.

Era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía qué decir. Estaba estudiando abogacía, y era conocido por jamás quedarse sin argumentos. Había peleado con jueces, criminales, clientes, padres, madres, hijos, tías, tíos. Poco más le faltaba para discutir con un perro. Y no sabía qué decir ante una simple chica de secundaria.

Pero es que no era simple. Empezando por su pelo, color extravagante pero llamativo, tanto que llegaba a gustar, lacio y largo, un poco descuidado pero aún así bonito. Una carita de muñeca tal dulce que daba ganas de abrazarla con sólo verla. Y esos ojitos verdes brillantes, que le llenaban de sensaciones el corazón. Su cuerpo, el de una bonita muchacha de 16 años, era pequeño, al menos para él. Su ropa no era muy hermosa. Pero ella sí, y eso importaba más.

Curioso. Hacia 2 minutos que la conocía y ya la había estudiado a fondo. ¿Acaso era tan observador y jamás lo había notado?

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica se decidió a hablar.

-Hola... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- Él se paralizó aún más. Era dulce. Dulce, comprensiva, tranquila, pasiva, hermosa... y tenía voz linda. Era sin duda perfecta.

-Ehh... pues... esto... yo- Empezó a balbucear el pelinegro - Estoy buscando... estoy buscando una carpeta que contiene mi informe- No tenía idea de porqué se lo estaba diciendo. Se sentía un idiota, pero peor era quedarse callado.

-Um... ¿puede ser que fuera azul? - Él chico, algo más despierto ya que al parecer sabía de su carpeta, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

La chica cogió su bolso, y sacó de él la nombrada la carpeta azul. Luego se levantó, y, con una hermosa sonrisa, extendió la mano para extendérsela al chico. Éste se sonrojó a más no poder, cosa que la pelirrosa notó con curiosidad, y el chico agarró la carpeta rápidamente, para no desmayarse.

-Gracias- Dijo rápidamente, y luego se retiró corriendo escaleras abajo, levantando la mano en un gesto de despedida. Aunque pronto tuvo que detenerse. La pelirrosa lo llamaba.

Nuevamente se paralizó. Definitivamente, ese día estaba estupidizado. Estupidizado por ese ángel de pelo rosa.

-Oye, discúlpame, pero… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Dijo la pelirrosa, agitada ya que el chico corría rápido –Es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío y…

-Itachi – Dijo él, sonriendo. Seguramente hablaba de su hermano. Ese enano era una versión pequeña de él. O él una versión grande del enano. Dependía de la vista de cada uno. –Te recuerdo a Sasuke, verdad?

La vista de la chica se iluminó.

-Sí, eres muy parecido a él! –Dijo sonriendo alegremente, por suerte no era la única que lo creía – ¿Eres pariente de él?

-Sí, así es… soy su hermano mayor. ¿Él nunca te habló de mí? –Tal vez perdonara a su hermanito. Todo dependía de la misteriosa chica pelirrosa de la cual no sabía el nombre.

¡Hei, aún no sabía su nombre! – Por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Es que casi nunca hablamos… -La chica bajó la mirada, y dejó de sonreír, pero luego recuperó el ánimo para mirar a los ojos a el chico pelinegro. Aunque para él esto no pasó desapercibido. Genial. La chica más hermosa del planeta estaba enamorada del tonto de su hermano. Decididamente no iba a perdonarlo.

Y no era por celos. Ni por envidia. Es que su hermano siempre había sido muy despistado y solía hacer daño a la gente sin siquiera notarlo. Pero no iba a ver sufrir a ese ángel por alguien como su hermano. Definitivamente le iba a hacer entrar en razón. ¿Quién había mejor que esa bonita chica?

- Me llamo Sakura –Dijo sonriendo –Sakura Haruno.

-¿Flor de cerezo? –Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa –Pues haces honor a tu nombre. Las flores de cerezo son muy hermosas.

La chica se sonrojó. Ese chico pelinegro la hacia sentir bien. Al menos, mucho mejor que Sasuke.

Ese chico pelinegro le parecía una pequeña luz en su oscuridad.

------------------------------

Hola! Aquí nuevo capítulo, después de un tiempo. Siento haber tardado, es que tuve algunos viajes y cosas que me retrasaron bastante. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, nn

Como verán, habrá algo de Itasaku. Me gustó meter un poco de esa pareja porque me gusta mucho! Me estoy replanteando escribir un fic de navidad para esos dos.

Pero tranquilos, no pienso abandonar jamás el Sasusaku, y esta historia sigue siéndolo.

En el próximo cáp. se verá lo de la peluquería de Temari. ¿Si Sakura va? Ya sabréis, juju.

Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, por los hermosos reviews que me dejan! Y espero no decepcionarlos con el capítulo.

Ah, volví a subir este capítulo porque me olvidé de poner algo:

MUY FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y QUE EMPIECEN EL AÑO DE LA MEJOR MANERA!

Matta-ne!

The dark of the light.


	5. La peluquería de Temari san I

Estabas a mi lado

**Summary**: Sasuke está enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio, pero ella no le hará ni caso... pero aunque él no se dé cuenta, su verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado... SASUSAKU

Aclaraciones

-Hola- **(diálogo)**

"_Hola"_ **(pensamientos de los personajes)**

Hola **(narro yo, o algún personaje, ya se darán cuenta)**

-----o----- **(cambio de escena)**

(N/A: Hola) **(mis comentarios, XD)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0- **(vueltas al pasado)**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no pertenece, u.u... aunque me lo quedaría :D

Capítulo 5, 1ra parte- La peluquería de Temari-san.

Otra vez jugaba con su mechón de pelo rosa. Sólo que ésta vez con una sonrisa y cara de boba.

Le había dicho linda. El hermano de Sasuke le había dicho que era linda. Un Uchiha le había dicho a ELLA que era linda. Aún no podía creerlo.

_"Pero lo mejor de todo es que si le parezco linda a Itachi, tal vez algún día le parezca linda a Sasuke"_ -La soñadora pelirrosa miraba ilusionada la pared. Para ella, que alguien le dijera algo bonito era una verdadera utopía.

Toda su vida había sido marginada, tanto por los chicos como por las chicas. Excepto por su amigo Choji, claro, y por Hinata.

Hinata era una chica de 22 años que había conocido en su trabajo. Venía de una gran familia, los Hyuga, dueños de la marca de cafeterías en la que ella trabajaba, por lo que ocupaba un cargo importante.

Todavía recordaba el día en el que se habían conocido. Ella tenía sólo 13 años, cuando sus 'padres' le habían dicho que debía empezar a buscar trabajo ya que no iban a pagar más sus gastos. Por eso, había ido a la entrevista de la cafetería que quedaba a unas calles de su actual apartamento.

La verdad era que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer en una entrevista. Cuando entró al local, estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse parada. Cuando reaccionó, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la vergüenza, y entonces chocó con una mujer pelinegra. Rápidamente se disculpó, y la chica fue muy amable con ella. Se presentó como la encargada de aquel local, y, cuando Sakura le dijo que venía por el puesto de trabajo, se ofreció a hacerle ella misma la entrevista.

Comprendió su falta de experiencia, y, con algo de ayuda, terminó por contratarla. Desde ese día se habían hecho buenas amigas, hasta el punto de ser inseparables.

Ella los apreciaba mucho, siempre habían permanecido a su lado, y si no fuera por ellos probablemente ella ya no estaría en esa tierra. Por más que constantemente se preguntara qué hacía allí.

Bueno, la cuestión era que había invitado a Hinata a acompañarla a la peluquería por si las cosas salían mal. Además, demostrar que tenía muchos amigos (o al menos aparentarlo) la haría ver más normal. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Nuevamente se escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras, volviendo a sacarla de su ensoñación.

Levantó la vista, esperando a ver quién era ésta vez. Y, para su sorpresa, era ni más ni menos que su querido Uchiha.

No, no Itachi.

_Sasuke_

-Sakura!- Dijo Sasuke, parando frente a ella- ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote como media hora! (N/A: re que hacía 10 minutos que estaban en el recreo ??)

Una punzada de alegría invadió el corazón de Sakura. Ese era su día de suerte. Encontrarse con dos Uchihas, y que ambos le dijeran cosas bonitas. Pero, aún así no quería esperanzarse demasiado. Primero tenía que saber qué quería el pelinegro menor.

-Es que no me encontraba muy bien y vine aquí un rato- Otra mentira. Pero no iba a decirle que ese era el único lugar en el que podía llorar tranquila, ¿no? Claro que no. Ni en sus peores pesadillas- ¿Qué necesitas Sasuke-kun?

-Verás… -_"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por quién me toma ésta loca?"-_ Quería hablarte sobre lo de Ino y… -Sakura Sintió algo de rabia por dentro. Siempre Ino. Siempre ella. ¿Es qué él no pensaba en otra cosa? Al parecer no- Yo no me trago lo de tus problemas familiares, Sakura.

La pelirrosa bajó repentinamente la mirada, cosa que 'milagrosamente' no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha.

-Sakura, lo que dijo Ino no tenía nada que ver contigo, hablábamos de otra chica que va a 1er año de la escuela de su hermana y que resulta que… -El chico empezó a hablar, y hablar y hablar. Hasta tal extremo que hartó a la chica, cosa que era difícil, y más aún siendo que estaba enamorada de él. Esperó a que callara, pero, cuando empezó a elogiar lo hermosa y buena persona que era Ino, no lo aguantó más.

-¡Está bien, ya cállate, iré! –Gritó en un arranque de furia, aunque luego se arrepintió al ver la expresión del chico. Pero luego observó bien su cara.

Su mueca era muy extraña. Tenía la boca abierta y torcida, enseñando sus dos paletas. Los ojos parecían saltones, y la nariz sobresaliente. No pudo reprimir una terrible carcajada, que hizo que el chico aumentara su expresión de desconcierto.

-E…es…es que… que -Intentó explicar Sakura, pero no podía parar de reírse- Tu cara… es tan… tan

Enseguida, Sasuke comprendió y puso cara de disgusto, pero al verla reírse tanto por primera vez, no pudo reprimirse él también.

Reían tanto, que terminaron por sentarse en los escalones para no caer.

Y así, pareciendo dos idiotas sin remedio, fue como Ino los encontró.

-----o-----

Salió apresurada de la clase. Tenía sólo una hora, y aún le quedaba comer, y buscar a Sakura por todo el colegio. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Para su suerte, distinguió una cabellera negra sobresaliendo entre el montón de alumnos, ahora desesperados por comer.

-Itachi-san! –Le llamó con un grito, a lo que el aludido volteó y al ver de quién se trataba hizo un gesto con la mano en modo de saludo, mientras se dirigía hacia la rubia.

-Yamanaka-san… ¿cómo está? –Preguntó cordialmente, ellos se conocían sólo por Sasuke, aunque jamás habían hablado – ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ya déjate de formalidades Itachi, me haces sentir vieja y sólo tengo 16 años –Dijo, haciendo un gesto de modestia con la mano –Me preguntaba si no habías visto a tu hermano. Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-De hecho yo le buscaba a él –Una venita apareció en su frente al recordar al despistado de su hermano –El muy tonto se dejó la carpeta con mi trabajo en el último piso de la escuela ¡Puedes creerlo! Es un cabeza de kiwi.

-Lo sé –Coincidió Ino, luego de soltar una pequeña risa. Sasuke e Itachi se querían mucho, pero eran totalmente opuestos –Yo lo buscaba para que me ayudara a buscar a una chica. Es que hubo un malentendido y necesito hablar con ella porque…

-Tal vez yo la haya visto, ¿cómo es? –Se apresuró a decir Itachi. Tenía prisa y no podía quedarse a escuchar el cuento de Ino

-Pues… -Respondió la rubia con una pose pensativa, buscando la mejor forma de describirla –Es petisa (bajita, pequeña), tiene ojos verdes, pelo rosa… -Itachi dejó de pensar en cuanto oyó esas palabras. _Pelo rosa. _Sólo conocía a una persona con un color de pelo tan extravagante y era el ángel que había visto escaleras arriba. Mientras Ino seguía con su discurso, se puso a recordar lo bonita que era. Esos ojitos… y esa carita tan dulce…oh, y ni hablar de su sonrisa… y también le encantaba su na…

-Itachi… -Dijo Ino, interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones con un tono de voz que auguraba malos momentos –¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Sí sí, claro –Dijo, mirando con temor el puño recién aparecido en escena de la 'dulce' chica –De hecho creo que sé de quién hablas. Vi una chica con pelo rosa sentada en las escaleras en dirección al último piso. Es más ella… -Dijo, ruborizándose –Me devolvió la carpeta que el tonto de mi hermano había perdido.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo, ya más feliz porque al menos sabía dónde podía estar la pelirrosa -¡Te debo una!

La rubia salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, mientras Itachi, con una mirada de desconcierto, seguía su trayectoria. Ya estaba demasiado atrasado como para pararse a pensar en Ino y sus locuras.

Mientras, una cansada Ino casi se arrastraba por los suelos. De tanta emoción, había subido trotando como una cabra los primeros pisos. Pero, claro, ella no tenía ni el físico ni la resistencia de una cabra, así que ahora estaba más que cansada.

Por suerte y ánimo para ella, escuchó voces venir del siguiente piso, así que se dispuso a subir.

Y, cuando llegó, no podía creer lo que veía.

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico simpático aunque algo pesado que no paraba de seguirla a todos lados, riéndose a carcajadas en el piso.

No, eso no era raro en él. Lo raro era con quién reía.

¡No podía creerlo! Ayer le dejaba en claro que Sakura Haruno le parecía una total lunática, y ahora de destornillaba de risa en el piso con ella, y _quién sabe por qué, _estaban peligrosamente cerca. ¿Debería interrumpirlos o se iba sin dejar rastro? Una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad la hizo reaccionar.

-Ejem… -Optó por interrumpirles. Necesitaba hablar con la pelirrosa.

Ambos se voltearon, aún con una sonrisa adornado sus caras, hacia la interrumpidora de momentos graciosos (N/A: interrumpidora xD eso es un invento mío, no me hagan caso xP).

-Ino-san –Dijo Sakura, y luego soltó una risita al recordar lo ocurrido momentos antes -¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que hizo un muy extraño efecto en el estómago de Sasuke.

-¡Te estaba buscando! –Dijo, y luego la cogió por las manos, mirándola con ojitos de cachorro –Por favor, ven a la peluquería.

-Pe… -Sakura iba a negarse, pero al ver la cara de Sasuke, recordó que, para hacerle callar, había accedido ir. Finalmente, se rindió, y mirando a una arrepentida Ino a los ojos, alegó –Está bien.

Ino empezó a festejar saltando por todos lados, lo que provocó otra risa por parte de Sasuke.

-"_Estas dos eran tan parecidas"- _Recalcó Sasuke en su mente –_"Deben ser parientes"_

Sí! No es un sueño! He subido el 5to capítulo xD

Pero sólo la primera parte, ya que decidí dividirlo en dos, porque quedaría muy largo si metía toda la escena de la peluquería.

El lunes subo la segunda parte, ésta vez no los haré esperar tanto n-n.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, aún no me creo que tenga 80! Cada vez que los leo me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo n-n.

Espero que éste capítulo no les decepcione, también tiene algo de lo que se viene! Ya lo tengo planeado, y las cosas para Sakura serán bastante oscuras. Sólo puedo decirles que habrá una segunda parte de esta historia, ya tengo elegido el nombre pero aún no lo diré porque falta bastante juju.

Metí a Hinata, personaje de gran rango, sobre todo para Naruto. Me da gracia hacer a Itachi con ese carácter, pero me gusta jejeje.

Dejen reviews aunque sea para decirme que después de leer mi fic les entró un trauma emocional y que tengo que pagar su psicólogo (?)

Matta-ne!

The dark of the light.

P.D.: Si en el próximo capítulo alguien quiere que le agradezca su review no tengo problema, ahora no lo hago porque toma tiempo y no sé si de verdad quieren, basta con decírmelo ustedes. Los que me lo pidan aparecerán!


	6. La peluquería de Temari san II

**Estabas a mi lado**

**Summary**: Sasuke está enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio, pero ella no le hará ni caso... pero aunque él no se dé cuenta, su verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado... SASUSAKU

Aclaraciones

-Hola- **(diálogo)**

"_Hola"_ **(pensamientos de los personajes)**

Hola **(narro yo, o algún personaje, ya se darán cuenta)**

-----o----- **(cambio de escena)**

(N/A: Hola) **(mis comentarios, XD)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0- **(vueltas al pasado)**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no pertenece, u.u... aunque me lo quedaría :D

Capítulo 5, 2da parte- La peluquería de Temari-san.

La pelirrosa miraba nerviosa por la ventana del coche. ¿La razón? Estaba en un auto de lujo, yendo hacia un lugar en el que prácticamente no conocía a nadie, estaba tan mareada que parecía un papel, y por si fuera poco, tenía a Sasuke al lado.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que llegaran de una vez a la maldita peluquería para que pudiera respirar. ¿Sería de mala educación si le pedía que bajara la ventana? ¿Y si a alguien le daba frío? (N/A: ¡Maldita sea yo siempre tengo el mismo problema! Y justo cuando me estoy recuperando a alguien le agarra 'frío' ¬¬). Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que alguien la observaba furtivamente.

-_"Después de todo no es TAN fea" _-Pensaba cierto pelinegro, que sin razón alguna se le había dado por observar a la chica que tenía al lado -_"Lástima que tenga esa forma de vestirse. ¿Será que tan poco le enseñaron de moda? Y ese pelo tan raro... ¿Qué productos usará? ¿Logrará Temari hacer algo con esa maraña? Eso espero… quisiera ver como sería si fuera decente"_

Sakura miraba al Uchiha con expresión de desconcierto, ya que éste tenía la vista puesta en ella. Pero su mirada parecía perdida, por lo que decidió despertarlo antes de que alguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de la escena e hiciera un patoso ridículo.

-Sasuke –Murmuró suavemente, tratando de llamar la atención del aludido, cosa que no logró –Sasuke-kun, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?... –Dijo Sasuke, despertando de su ensoñación gracias a cierto _kun, _que nuevamente le había hecho sentir esa sensación en el estómago (N/A: estogamo xP).

-Que si ocurre algo –Repitió con dulzura la pelirrosa.

-N-no… nada… ¿por qué? –Respondió algo turbado Sasuke. El muy tonto se había quedado mirándola fijamente como un tórtolo. Y ahora esa lunática pensaría que le gustaba. Definitivamente, Itachi tenía razón. Era un cabeza de kiwi.

-Es que te quedaste mirándome fijamente y… bueno, parecías perdido –Dijo, para luego sonreír con algo de melancolía, apartando la mirada de esos ojos negros –Pensé que… que no querrías que alguno de los chicos se burlara de ti por mirarme Sasuke… pensarían que me quieres y eso no es verdad…

-Claro que te quiero, Sakura –Idiota. Era un idiota. ¿Desde cuándo él le decía sin más a alguien como Sakura '_claro que te quiero'_? Y, por si fuera poco, eso haría que la pelirrosa pensara aún más que le gustaba. Pero no había podido evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad al oír las tristes palabras que Sakura había pronunciado. Parecía como si sintiera que nadie en este mundo la quería. Aún así, trató de arreglar las cosas. No quería darle ningún tipo de esperanza –Quiero decir, para mi eres una gran persona y…

-Está bien Sasuke, ya entendí. –Dijo, y con algo de esfuerzo, volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa pícara –Estabas pensando en Ino, ¿a que sí?

Sasuke volteó la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, notablemente avergonzado.

-Cállate o podría escucharte- Susurró con nervios, lo que provocó una risa por parte de la pelirrosa.

-¿Pero acaso no es verdad, Sasuke-kun? –Sentenció una pícara Sakura.

-Sí, pero no quiero que se entere –Dijo con algo de sarcasmo, como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Por qué no Sasuke-kun? Seguro que a Ino le encantaría saberlo… ¡Ino, ven aquí que…! –La chica no pudo continuar, ya que tenía una mano en la boca. La mano de su querido pelinegro.

-Abre la boca y te mato –Susurró levemente Sasuke en el oído de una algo sonrojada Sakura.

Sakura se limitó a sacarle la lengua, desafiante. Aunque se arrepintió cuando Sasuke sonrió con maldad, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen.

Después de un rato de risas, varias miradas de desconcierto por parte de sus amigos al ver tan 'juntitos' a esos dos, unas cuantas burlas de Naruto, el conductor, calladas por golpes de Ino y algún que otro mareo de Sakura, al fin llegaron a su destino.

Bajaron rápidamente del coche, al parecer ya se estaban hartando de tanto viaje. Además, les daba miedo Naruto al volante. Sabían que era un torpe total. Aunque, para alivio de todos, no había hecho _casi _ninguna tontería.

Y fue cuando, entonces, la atolondrada mente de Sakura le recordó algo.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó, provocando que todos saltaran del susto.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó desconcertado Naruto -¿Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata?

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo olvidé completamente! ¡Va a matarme! –La pelirrosa siguió lamentándose con una mano en la frente, mientras los otros esperaban con una expresión de aburrimiento que esa loca les aclarara qué ocurría.

-Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre con 'Hinata'? –Preguntó Ino, logrando por fin hacer reaccionar a la pelirrosa.

-Es que… ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a traer a una amiga? –Ino asintió –Quedé en encontrarme con ella para ir juntas en la esquina de mi casa… ¡pero lo olvidé totalmente! Ella debe estar esperándome… no puedo dejarla plantada…

-Ah, vaya… bueno, pues… Naruto puede acompañarte a recogerla mientras nosotros vamos ayudando a Temari a organizarse… -Reflexionó Ino, y luego volteó a ver a nuestro rubio favorito- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente Naruto?

-No, para nada! – Exclamó sonriendo, le encantaba conocer gente nueva -¡Además me encanta conducir, dattebayo!

La pelirrosa sonrió, ese chico le caía genial. Decidieron ponerse en marcha, por lo que para su desgracia tuvo que subirse otra vez a la tortura esa. Pero bueno, al menos ahora no tenía a Sasuke aplastándola contra la ventanilla u obligándola a callarse.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, ambos hablaron de tonterías y se la pasaron riendo. Naruto le contó cosas de todos los chicos.

Según sus palabras, Temari era la hermana mayor de Ino, y había decidido abrir una peluquería gracias a la propuesta de su novio, Shimakaru Nara, o cosa así. Le contó que hacía años Ino había estado enamorada de él, pero luego, cuando se puso de novio con su hermana perdió las esperanzas. También le preguntó si ya sabía lo de Sasuke, a lo que ella asintió algo triste, lo cual Naruto notó y empezó a bromear.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sakura lo hizo parar en una esquina así no tenía que dar tantas vueltas, y, bajando del coche, fue a buscar a su amiga.

El punto de encuentro quedaba a la otra cara de la manzana, por lo que se dispuso a doblar. Al llegar allí, enseguida distinguió su cabellera negra. Su vestimenta era muy fina, se notaba a la legua que venía de una familia de dinero, aunque aún así era una persona bastante humilde y generosa.

-¡Hinata-chan! –Chilló la pelirrosa, corriendo a su encuentro, para estrujarla con sus brazos -¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Sakura-chan! –Respondió ésta con otro chillido, correspondiendo al abrazo – ¡Ya creí que no venías! ¿Vamos?

-Sí, lo siento, es que lo olvidé! –Dijo, provocando que a Hinata le saliera una gota en la cabeza –Ven, sígueme, Naruto nos lleva en el coche.

-¿Naruto? –Preguntó confusa la pelinegra, mientras era tironeada por su amiga -¿Y ese quién es?

-Ya lo veras –Fue la única respuesta que Sakura dio, y luego las dos corrieron hacia el auto.

-----o-----

Con una notable expresión de aburrimiento, Naruto jugaba con el Winnieh Pooh de juguete que colgaba en el retrovisor del coche. Estaba casi dormido, cuando el _'clac' _de la palanca de la puerta del vehículo hizo que se sobresaltara. Volteó rápidamente, y lo que vio lo dejó algo anonadado.

-_"Mi madre…que buena está la amiga de Sakura, dattebayo!" _–Pensó casi babeando el rubio. Y es que en verdad Hinata era bonita. Más bonita que Ino incluso. Era '_exactamente'_ la chica para él.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto, dattebayo! Tú eres Hinata, ¿no? –Dijo en un tono que intentaba ser seductor (N/A: y no sé si lo lograba xD)

-Encantada, Naruto-dattebayo… tienes un nombre raro, ¿sabes? –Respondió burlona Hinata, provocando algunas risas del rubio –Sí, soy Hinata. Un gusto.

Ambos estrecharon las manos sonriendo, se notaba a leguas que los dos se gustaban y mucho. Se pasaron casi todo el camino platicando, lo que provocó que Sakura acabara durmiéndose. Nunca pensó que una charla de economía fuera _TAN_ aburrida…

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la chica tenía todo el pelo revuelto debido al viento de la ventanilla. Sí, al final la había abierto, y para su suerte los otros dos estaban tan entretenidos en su conversación que ni siquiera se habían percatado.

Para su suerte, su adorada amiga traía un cepillo en el bolso, por lo que logró al menos que no pareciera una selva rosa.

Entraron a la peluquería, y para su sorpresa, ésta era un hastío de gente. Buscaron a Ino por todo el local, hasta que la hallaron peinando a una chica que tenía no más de 9 años. Sakura se acercó a ella, debía presentar a Hinata a todos, ¿por qué no comenzar con Ino?

-Ino –Dijo Sakura, tocándole el hombro –Ella es Hinata, la amiga de la que te hablé

-¡Hola Hinata! –La saludó alegre Ino, rogando mentalmente que no fuera como Sakura. –Sakura tenía razón, tu pelo es muy lindo!

-Gracias, el tuyo también! –Respondió sonriendo dulcemente –Encantada de conocerte Ino

Sakura dejó a Hinata platicando con Ino, mientras comenzaba a buscar a su querido chico por todo el local. Quería presentárselo a Hinata, ya que le había hablado horas y horas sobre él. Se acercó a Tenten, la cual conversaba con Neji, tal vez ella supiera dónde estaba.

-Tenten... -La llamó en un pequeño susurro inaudible (N/A: Me recuerda a la verdadera Hinata xD) -Tenten

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Ah, Sakura... ¿Qué ocurre? -Pronunció con una sonrisa, mientras Neji miraba algo desconfiado a Sakura. Estaba sacándole a _su _Tenten _su _tiempo.

-Emm… ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó, algo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del oji-blanco.

-Sí, está en el almacén buscando un secador para Temari, por el pasillo, la escalera que baja –Respondió, algo picarona. Al parecer Tenten era más observadora que Sasuke. Intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Neji, para luego volver a dirigir su vista a la pelirrosa -¿Para qué lo buscas?

-Eh… em… pues yo… -Tartamudeó algo sonrojada. –Quería… presentárselo a mi amiga y…

-Ah –Dijo Tenten, conteniendo la risa –Pues… suerte

-Gracias –Respondió Sakura, y rápidamente se volteó -"_La necesitaré"._

-Neji –Susurró Tenten cuando Sakura ya se había marchado –Estoy loca ó…

-No lo estás –Respondió éste con una sonrisa –Tenlo por seguro.

-----o-----

Sasuke se tiró en el piso debajo de la escalera, rendido. Ese maldito aparato no aparecía, ya llevaba horas (N/A: exagerado xD) buscándolo y no había forma de encontrarlo. Se puso a dibujar círculos en el polvo del suelo, tendría que esperar a que Naruto bajara.

Cuando sus manos ya estaban negras, escuchó el sonido de pasos bajando. Furioso, se dispuso a protestar por semejante retraso.

-¡Dobe! ¡Llevo horas esperándote! –Gritó con irritación, recibiendo como única respuesta el sonido de pasos deteniéndose repentinamente –¿Es que la lunática de Sakura te hechizó o algo así? Hoy verdaderamente parecía una bruja.

_Bruja. Bruja. Bruja._ Esa palabra quedó resonando por toda la habitación, acompañada de las risas de Sasuke. Aunque pronto fueron calladas por el sonido de _otros_ pasos acercándose.

-¡Teme! ¡Encontraste ya el secador! ¡Menudo lento eres! –Chilló el rubio hiperactivo, llegando a la puerta. El corazón de Sasuke se paralizó de golpe. Si el dobe estaba arriba, entonces…

Se levantó rápidamente, y sus temores fueron confirmados al asomarse a la escalera.

-Ay, no… -Murmuró, con cara de preocupación. –Sa…

Pero no pudo decir más. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Naruto apareció por la puerta, y quedó callado al ver lo tenso del aire. Y sencillamente, así sin más, Sakura salió corriendo, atravesando la puerta, dándole un empujón a Naruto en el camino. Lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿¡Sakura!? –Dijo anonadado el rubio, aunque luego le dirigió una expresión de rabia a Sasuke -¿¡Qué le hiciste ésta vez, dobe!?

Sasuke sólo pudo quedarse parado, aún con esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Había metido la pata bien hasta el fondo. La próxima vez procuraría cerrar la boca antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-----o-----

Sakura atravesó corriendo la peluquería, sin importarle los gritos preocupados de Hinata e Ino.

Salió corriendo, sus pasos la guiaban hacia ningún lugar, casi no podía ver ya que sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas.

-"_Eso soy para ti"_ –Pensó, sollozando –_"Por eso me mirabas hoy…porque soy… soy… soy una bruja"_

Las lágrimas se hacían presentes, cada vez más fuertes. "_Y yo que pensé que tal vez me querías"_. Las palabras de Sasuke se agolpaban en su cabeza, dañándola muy dentro en su corazón.

Y por tanto dolor, se olvidó de que corría en una calle. En una calle con _gente _en _movimiento_ y con los _ojos cerrados_. Y eso tuvo sus consecuencias. Se chocó contra algo, no supo distinguir muy bien qué, pero supo que era una persona ya que se vio sujeta por la muñeca para no caer.

-¿Está bien, se… –Pronunció una conocida voz. No sabía de dónde le sonaba, pero la conocía –¿Sakura?

Levantó la vista con algo de temor, no le gustaba que la vieran en ese estado. Itachi la miró, escrutando sus hermosos ojos, por supuesto que percatándose de las lágrimas que salían de estos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? –Pregunto preocupado, sin dejar de mirarla. Sakura bajó la vista, e intentó explicarse con no demasiado éxito.

-No… nada –Trató de sonar convincente, aunque en ese estado era difícil creerle. Y más si lo decía con la nariz tapada debido al llanto, y con la cara cubierta de lágrimas que partían de unos enrojecidos ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No estaban en la peluquería? ¿El tonto de mi hermano te hizo algo? –Había dado en el clavo. Sakura, sin poder contenerse más, sollozó otra vez. Y casi sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos de un sorprendido Itachi. Éste no dudó en recibirla en sus brazos. No preguntó más, sabía que Sasuke había hecho algo. Al parecer, algo grave. Una expresión severa se dibujó en su rostro. Ya le diría unas cuantas cosas al cabeza de kiwi. Mientras tanto, acarició la espalda de Sakura, mientras ésta sollozaba en su pecho como una niña pequeña. Sonrió mirándola, se veía hermosa. Otra vez, casi sin poder evitarlo, su corazón saltó disparado, y disimuladamente la abrazó más fuerte. La gente pasaba a su lado mirándolos con una expresión de ternura, lo que causaba un amplio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero daba igual, ahora lo importante no era él, sino Sakura.

Esperó pacientemente a que ésta se calmara, sin abandonar jamás las caricias en su espalda. Cuando los sollozos se apaciguaron un poco, Sakura levantó la vista algo avergonzada, apartándose lentamente de Itachi.

-Lo siento –Murmuró con algo de pena –No quería mojar tu chaqueta.

Itachi rió ante el absurdo comentario de la pelirrosa.

-Da igual, me hiciste un favor. En realidad la odio –Dijo poniendo una mueca de asco que hizo soltar una pequeña risita a la pelirrosa. Pero luego volvió a su expresión preocupada. –Sakura, vamos a mi casa, te prepararé un té y me contarás qué fue lo que pasó, ¿vale?

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza, en señal de afirmación. Itachi pasó un brazo por sus hombros, para que no se sintiera mal, y partieron hacia su casa.

Debían apresurarse, el cielo estaba algo gris y caía una muy leve llovizna. Aunque a juzgar por las nubes, pronto sería mucho más que eso.

-----o-----

Unos cuantos ojos acusadores rodeaban a Sasuke, esperando una explicación. Estaban seguros de que él era el culpable de la tan repentina ida de Sakura, por lo cual lo observaban con disgusto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura, teme? –Preguntó Naruto enfadado. -¿Otra vez ya la cagamos?-

Sasuke lo miró con algo de rencor, él no lo había hecho a propósito, si hubiera sabido que Sakura lo estaba escuchando… Bajó la vista algo arrepentido, sintiendo con dolor los ojos de Ino mirándolo con decepción.

-¡Responde baka! –Volvió a chillar Naruto, extasiado ya que su amigo ni siquiera había abierto la boca. Pero cuando éste parecía estar a punto de replicar, otra voz, algo molesta, les interrumpió.

-Ino –Dijo firmemente la voz de la rubia mayor –No hace falta que te quedes aquí. Gracias por la intención, pero tú y tus amigos estáis causando mucho jaleo, y ocupáis espacio.

-Pero, one-san… -Murmuró Ino con algo de temor. Su hermana era muy ruda, en parte Naruto tenía razón. Ese rubio tonto a veces acertaba -¿Seguro que no necesitas nuestra ayuda?

-No te preocupes Ino –Se metió otra voz, ésta vez la de un hombre con aspecto de aburrido –Yo ayudaré a tu hermana. Podéis marcharos tranquilos.

Ino abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver la expresión de su hermana decidió que sería mejor cerrarla.

Rendida, dirigió la mirada a sus amigos, los cuales comenzaron a levantarse dispuestos a irse.

Al final, el día había resultado un desastre. Pero al menos la peluquería había sido un éxito. Ahora el problema iban a ser Sakura y Sasuke.

------

Síiii! Al fin!! Tengo de vuelta mi ordenador!! La espera fue larga, pero al menos el capítulo también lo es… el más largo hasta ahora.

Bueno, no sé cuándo volveré a publicar, no tardaré tanto como ésta vez. Pero puede que no tenga tanto tiempo ya que estoy comenzando a estudiar algunos temas matemáticos.

También publiqué dos fics más, Nanika amari ningen (originalmente Ningen Janino wa, aunque con el título cambiado), e Itami, que los tenía pendientes hace bastante.

Me decidí a publicar los agradecimientos a todos los capítulos, me tomó algo de trabajo pero se lo merecen n-n. Abajo los tienen. También quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a soul-alone-uchiha, que ayer hablamos y me cayó súper bien. Espero que podamos volver a hablar y que sigas leyendo mi fic! Yo estaré esperando los tuyos n.n.

Nos vemos pronto, no aseguro cuando pero en un tiempo no demasiado lejano (espero xD).

Muchos besos a todos y espero no decepcionarlos!

The dark of the light.

Agradecimientos del 1er capítulo:

_Pinguina Uchiha_

_Jesybert_

_kaoru-uchiha_

_cinthya_

_tantei lena-haruno_

_jukaro_

_ericka_

_Raven-will_

_clea everlasting_

_cinthia_

_Gothic-sweet angel_

_setsuna17_

_dani-chan_

_-Sakura-Star-_

_Pandora84_

_Esme-chan TS-DN_

_Sakuritica_

_soffi_

_judith uchiha_

_Maria de Uchiha_

_natsumi uchiha_

_angelsss_

_ROSA_

_AoSakura_

_Belencita2390_

Agradecimientos del 2do capítulo:

_kaoru-uchiha_

_marian.143 _

_setsuna17_

_lizaharuno_

_verona _

_CiNtHiA _

_natsumi uchiha_

_Sakuritica_

_Anna Haruno_

_minako uchiha yuki_

_judith uchiha _

_PuLgA_

_brenda ponce_

También quería responder a la duda de _Sakuritica_, esa parte sólo se trataba de un agregado como diciendo que Sakura no se creía que fuera verdad lo que le había pasado n-n.

Agradecimientos del 3er capítulo:

_setsuna17_

_KaRi _

_Pinguina Uchiha_

_.Lauriita-Chan._

_natsumi uchiha_

_Nubesparky_

_judith uchiha x_

_kotte-chan _

_sayakos _

_Wiz-chan_

_Pandora84_

_O.ONaesukeChanO.O _

_Gothic-sweet angel_

_-Sakuritah-_

_lizharuno_

_mary-loki_

_MariadeUchiha _

_alexavenuz_

_PuLgA_

Agradecimientos del 4to capítulo:

_creao _

_EVA UCHIHA _

_setsuna17_

_Marlita-chan _

_karoru chan _

_sakura pure heart _

_minako uchiha yuki_

_Belencita2390_

_Monse _

_HANNIA_

_Seiren Kira_

_judith uchiha_

_-Sakura-Star-_

_.Lauriita-Chan._

_VF-19_

_angelito-bhrah_

_.-'Maria J.'-._

_-Sakuritah-_

_agui-chan _

_Pincess-Dark-Angel_

_xHellx_

_Jesybert_

_Pandora84_

_Luna-chan _

_dianachan _

_PuLgA_

Agradecimientos del 5to capítulo:

_karoru01_

_Hatake Izumi_

_setsuna17_

_Akarui-Wakai_

_danielauchiha_

_Florciita-chan_

_PuLgA_

_Black Cronos_

_judith uchiha_

_alexavenuz_

_Princess-Dark-Angel_

_brenda ponce_

_sakuralove29_

_Pinguina Uchiha_

_lintusai _

_minako uchiha yuki_

_HANNIA_

_Hakura Kinomoto_

_kaoru-uchiha_

_dafna-chan_

Agradecimientos del 6to capítulo:

_judithuchiha_

_hikaru-hyuuga_

_sakuralove29_

_kaoru-uchiha_

_sAkUrItAkuukiiss_

_sarai _

_setsuna17_

_.Lolly Tenkawa._

_Nubesparky_

_Denii-Asakura_

_Relena-Cagalli_

_minako uchiha yuki_

_tema.chan.90_

_Suteky _

_Anonimo! xD____(Que original xP)___

_soul-alone-uchiha_

Si me olvidé de alguien por favor avíseme que en el próximo capítulo le doy agradecimiento especial.


End file.
